12 Days Of Torture
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: Kagome's retribution , and offered solution in helping a friend with the removal of a serious blockage, one in which assumes his latest affliction in flailing a abundance of shit carelessly about.
1. Chapter 1

Twelve Days Of Torture

Chapter One

Quite Enough

By Inuyashas Youkai

Done..

The miko whom now traveled with the adopted family in which she called one of her own, and relentlessly put up with the evil ways of a two timing selfish hanyou for years. But now she was completely fed up with his never ending bullshit foaming at the mouth , and without a end in sight as to how much shit one could contain within such a small body , thus comparing to one of the many demons they would slay on a day to day basis . The damn abominations created by Naraku himself , as they were lured to them with her harboring the jewel ,had visably nothing , in comparison, regarding to the rank stentch surrounding them , than the one within their pack , spewing endless rivers of shit, thrown at you the minute he opened his mouth , like throwing up any words that would be what the hanyou would feel , what it was that you most wanted to hear.

It was pathetic , and for that Kagome , had quite enough.

It was upon deciding this , that the miko felt a intervention was made if not for herself , but for everyone within the group having to stand such shit , everyday , day in , and day out, as well as teaching a dog , rather incompetant swine , that enough was enough . In many ways the monk Miroku was better then the inuhanyou whom reigned leader within their group for some time now, from the time this whole mess began , and traveling together, but at least with Miroku , one knew what it was that he was out for :grope a feel to his jollies content ; whereas the dog couldn't tell his ass from the large gaping whole in his face, moving non-stop overflowing with rotten , stinky , runny, muddy , goop. Crap whereas where it will go , nobody knows , because the one tossing it around like nobodies business , won't take his head out of his ass long enough to open eyes to see as to where the indecisive aim was headed.

Therefore the very pissed off miko was pushed to her final string of patience strung, snapping , leaving her hopping mad , and obvious to the ones who paid attention within their group, confusedly left hidden from the ignorant clueless, but strangely enough often times it was he who had called her one sharing with stupid . Inuyasha would soon know as to how stupid she actually was soon enough , and it was through seeing it with his own retardedly broken amber eyes of his that he will know something , very clear. The hanyou would definatley realize that he fucked with the wrong miko , also in this , will be given a strict but fair warning , as to what he can , and cannot play with .

Don't mess with the Miko...

The miko being her , Kagome, and one being in no way risking the regret in what would happen if she would fry his ass to ash before he had the very chance on waiting to the end when he would join Kikyo in hell to do so. No , Kagome wouldn't dream of missing the opportunity , as she couldn't let the other miko before her have all of the fun, She felt , as though before she lost the chance to his never ending stupidity, Kagome would have the last word , and to his fortune it wouldn't be sit .Although it would be something so much much worse than being slammed repeatedly into the ground like a discarded puppet with strings, and by a angry child having a temper tantrum because it no longer works the way it's suppposed too.

Walking away from the group, as those remaining , except one besides herself, set to finish up the last needing to be done with the chosen campsite for tonight , and this was because Inuyasha had needlessly set her off again, as this time marking the very last one. It was after a run in with another dimwitted moron , one who without her consent decided that the wolf himself owned her , while the first one claiming the brain of a pea , but existance of a mushroom , because of his loving devotion for shit of all kinds, decided that he would interfere in a fight that wasn't having anything to do with him, unless that is that he was Kagome too , a male copy , or maybe he was leaping out of the perverbial gay closet , and wanting a piece of the wolf for himself .

In either case Inuyasha crossed the line , but not just crossing it , he damn well erased it , and made another to his liking when pursuing the challenge for the wolf claiming her , as he did on countless attempted courtships by Kouga , while doing so when there was no intention of going through with them ,because of his asidine trip through insanity lane when it was decided with dumbass , it would be a good idea to throw himself into the pits of hell with a courpse . Thus killing himself in the process , and for what ..

Absolutely FUCKING Nothing.

Sure the reasons were known given to her, but often came out as excuses that made no sense spoken by the dried up pussy whipped goon who still saw walking bones, riddled with graveyard soil, and creepy crawlies to succumb to his every whim, while consuming the dead , as his past love miraculously returned to him by fate. If that wasn't enough , prolonging the idiocy further decides that he is going to turn himself in his grand delusions , within dense inspirations , as to be a new shiny yoyo to be shared , tossed between the two , decievingly playing with , and between them.

During the next few days needless to say the hanyou , needing a good cleaning , and will indeed recieve one , by getting one of her very own versions of a giant enema , one to remove the toughest of unreachable crud from within the few crevaces of his clogged, backed up , little brain ...

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Twelve Days Of Torture

Chapter Two : Morning Of Day One

Two Can Play That Game : The Elusive Triangle Becoming More

By Inuyashas Youkai

It was the early morning of the first day , as Sango , Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha had awoken to find the miko within their group , Kagome only now had entered the make-shift camp site , seemingly being awake for hours before them. Although , when questioned of this by the reciprocative teasing only known to come by a perverted monk, the girl in question just shrugged her shoulders , as if the words that would then come wouldn't abruptly shatter that of the one who uttered them , carelessly , but did come as a shock to the ones that heard, even one angrily so. Especially when noticing the present appearance of the out of sorts, and happy Kagome: hair while she was fingercoming her hair to get most of the oddly placed leaves , as well as the some what wrinkled white top to match her too short green skirt.

" My my Kagome what has you already up , and about . Did we miss a good show with a possible lad to come against that of our hanyou friend, to bed our miko?"The monk teased perversely

" Shut up Monk , you don't know what your talking about must've been too many hits to the head that are making you seeing things" Inuyasha chortled from the landing spot below , as he came from when leaping from his chosen tree, to investigate.

" Nah , just helping out a old friend , and checking out something .."Kagome smiled shyly with a sickeningly sweet smile , and a coniving look in her eyes.

" Oh did ya now , you give him a good adjustment , and just whom is this old friend you speak of ? I hope you haven't gotten any of those leaves within any of the unmentionables"

"Miroku!" Sango yelled , angrilly with a annoyed expression upon her face, in trying to save her belived to be embarrased friend , but if she only knew , she would've sit back and enjoyed the show.

" Cause I would assume that would be rather painful to have anything in the crack of your bum , or-" The monk continued with a shit eating grin upon his.

"Shut up !" the hanyou threatened.

"Or something in the mossy cavern that shouldn't be in there, well with the exception of its serpeant , sort of speak. " Miroku finished nautilly , and gigling all the same.

Finishing up with carrying the bucket of water , then pouring it into the portable contraption readying it to begin to boil on the heated coals , as Kagome listened to the three going back , and forth to discover what is was that she was all the more willing to deceivingly hide, chuckling all the more to herself. Sango looked over towards her , catching the sights of her amusement , and then slowly walked over to stand next to the sneaky Kagome , laughing over the two idiots before them . The slayer elbowed her silently, as to question the situation laid out for them so carefully , and in return only getting a wink , sealed with a promise that the answer would be known to her very soon.

Soon being the chosen word but not one taken so lightly when telling how quickly the truth came out like a known typhoon crashing it's way to spite them , or at least one of them , but it wasn't the accompanying annoying presence that showed itself physically to take the form of the wolf , as it was a combined scent billowing off somewhere nearby , and somehow joining the miko's temporarily. Although when it was caught within the nose of the hanyou within the group , Inuyasha at first began to growl menacingly looking around frantically , as if the wolf himself was going to show up , and wave his stench around like it was bug spray, hense getting it all over the wench that was yet considered his, regardless of his openly stated choice for the other .

Truth be known it was greedy , but at this point in time , the hanyou didn't much care , especially the how peturbed he was becoming at sniffing out the new discustingly merged scent , even if it was only temporary. The one between the miko herself , and the fleebitten wolf meshed together so rottenly , it was enough to make him gag repeatedly , until the only thing left to rise out from his gut was the leftover bile created naturallly within his stomach to soften the blow. Although if he only knew what was soon to be known feral would be a better word, and another but longer spanned meeting with vomit would be in order.

Once the hanyou followed the scent over towards where the two girls within their group stood , still preparing their meal for breakfast before they depart, Inuyasha soon caught onto the truth as it clung putridly within his nose , as it seemed to sear the nose hairs from existance , then causing even more vile substances to grow within his brain in the form of nasty images involving the two carrying each individual smell . Snarling abruptly , in gaining the attention of everyone , causing all eyes to fall, and meeting with his, then as Kagome's crashed into his ambers with her chocolate orbs challengingly , Inuyasha 's eyes seemed to singe with flames in rising to accept her challenge .

One word started it all , to explain everthing within his mind , and only one solution would bring it to its very end, but Kagome would make sure that what he desired now , wouldn't be recieved so easily .

Kouga was the word , and in his existance threatened in its abrupt end, in the hanyou's challenge, by taking further of his claim with a temporary mark upon her, proven by the scar on her neck , and his scent ghostly making visable trails of the places that his person hungrily touched when courting her.

"Kagome !"The hanyou growled menacingly towards its denied chosen , chatising her.

" Yes , Inuyasha .. I am not deaf , nor blind , so don't need to yell... Besides may as well , you have your fun playing with your toys , then so can I, but at least Kouga wants something warm , and alive with a beating heart . " Kagome answered mockingly .

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Twelve Days Of Torture

Chapter Two

A Subtle Treatment Of Silence , And The Lost Puppy Coming Unglued

By Inuyashas Youkai

Walking onward to gather a change of clothing , and a towel , Kagome without words openely shown that she was going to head off to the nearby spring to get cleaned following the assistance given to Kouga.

' In burying the leaves' ,

' Or was it the tree stump?'

Chuckling at her own joke sadistically the miko then ignored the annoying presence within the shrubbery , as footsteps soon joined them while stomping their way towards the quiet haven that she chose , and proceeded to undress herself , entering the inviting bliss of the welcoming soothing the waters had to offer. Although , even more tormenting was that those same footsteps aqcuired a voice somehow , and it was obvious that they could scream , laughing slightly as a wicked idea came to mind ..

'May as well get some entertainment out of my misery.. '

" Dammit Kagome , didn't you hea- Ah .. Um Kagome , your nak-ked.. "

Rolling her eyes , Kagome only continued to wash herself , and acted as though he wasn't even there , procceding in dunking underneath the water to wet her inky locks .

' There are some nasty ass birds out this time of year , and awful noisy too .. It almost sounds like cats in heat .. Maybe I should ask Miroku to place some scrolls around the spring so that everytime he passes through places the hanyou shouldn't cross .. Poof he'd be zapped like a electrified collar .. Hmm a collar may be more fun than the subjugation necklace , wonder if Kaede knows if its possible to make one?'

" Fucking wench will you stop please , and just talk to me about this !? " The pissed off hanyou , with his back facing her, was just starting to get on his last nerve with the bitch , but thought of something he just knew that would get her attention.

Reaching out , Inuyasha turned back around to face her while bare as the day as she was born , then a tentative hand upon her exposed shoulder, and shaking her slightly , but nothing was the response , and it only made him more angry . Therefore , in a desperate act for attention , Inuyasha quit being nice , and with his claws decided he too was going to have fun with her as well , then with that decided, thinking that this would definatley get her pinched the arm connected to the shoulder his hand was once connected too. Needless to say that the hanyou companion gained anything of the attention he had desired , any ; whether good or bad , nothing . Well except the snidely insulting comment nonchalantely falling from her lips, as her hands smacked against the flesh of the hand that did the pinching , and had done so real abruptly hard that it had forced his clawed fingertips to in awkwards positions , forcing it to dig the pliable flesh of his palm.

" Damn fucking spiders , I knew I should have brought the bug repelant with me .. I feel like I am being eaten alive.." Kagome stated simply with a cruel smirk into the sky , as she looked as though she was watching through him , and behind him instead of giving her his undivided attention..

As the bubling river cascading down her bare back , and chest cleared of any residue or soap , Kagome whilst dismissing the breathlessly panted moan that came from the open sight nearby, and knowing that it was him, smiled ; then stepped out from the water , as Inuyasha still yet was screaming out her name to acknoledge him, warpping the towel around her trembling form. Drying off slowly , she then started to dress in the fresh new attire that was brought with her , and gathering her belongings , Kagome started to head back towards the heavenly smells greeting her from they set up camp. Settling in next to the stone circle surrounding the blazing pyre , and having a sight catching eyes , as a certain someone was atomately muttering to himself loudly while traveling at a stomping pace from tree to tree quickly, looking as if he were hopping mad.

Smiling widely with a underlying evil intent , Kagome for the moment decided to play with him a little bit innocently when he came displaying outwardly that the mutt was steaming ..

' Hot dog anyone ?'

' On the otherhand , I 'd rather pass It may come with the special sauce of dingleberries , with the mystery meat of a rare breed of creepy crawlies , and all wrapped up in a flatbread of hairballs. Ew!'

Once seeing him flopping himself angrily down besides her , Kagome decided to voice her whistle , letting the games for the afternoon begin.

" Fuck , Inuyasha !? What so convienently crawled up your bum and died a painful death ? Staff of two heads got ya down , and refused to play with you making your ass quiver in sadness, or did your favorite bone to suck on wun away leaving your mouth out of pratice !? You know I think that there's been a outbreak of bugs in the area from traveling necrophelias , I 'd get myself checked if I were you .. They travel inn packs , and strike when you least expected it . I felt one trying to convert me , but I told without so many words that I wasn't interested, but I did offer some bug spray for the itch .. " The miko was mocking him sadly , but was making it painfully obvious that his presence was noticed, and the little game she was playing , she enjoyed every minute of it..

" Bitcch ! Knock the shit off , or you'll be sorry .." Inuyasha threated with a fiery spat, as he stalkingly treaded towards her , and leaned closely where his physical presence almost broke her personal space ..

" Oh really !? I bet I have one argument to say about it .." Kagome said coming out in a good attempt for a human at snarling ..

" What's that ?" Inuyasha snickered.

"Sit Boy !? " Kagome teasingly sang erotically on purpose , knowingly that if she did so he'd be going down hard on little junior..

TBC..


End file.
